CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
Reference is hereby made to commonly-assigned, copending U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 931,053 entitled PHOTOGRAPHIC FILM CARTRIDGE ASSEMBLY AND CAMERA filed in the name of G. S. Sethi on Aug. 4, 1978 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,822; Ser. No. 031,266 entitled PRESSURE MEMBER URGING MECHANISM filed in the names of N. D. Hozman, R. L. Reynolds, and T. G. Kirn on Apr. 18, 1979; and Ser. No. 106,630 entitled FILM CARTRIDGE ASSEMBLY WITH PRESSURE PLATE filed in the name of G. S. Sethi concurrently herewith.